


Vacuum and Vibrator

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby gets a treat on her day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuum and Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Vacuum and Vibrator  
> Pairing: Abby Maitland/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Abby gets a treat on her day off.  
> Notes: Inspired by but not submitted to primeval100 The prompt was Submission.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When Abby wakes there's a note beside the bed.

_Hi Angel,_

_Enjoy your day off. Just some suggestions should you get bored._

Abby reads the list of housework and smiles when she reaches the end of the list.

_Every two tasks equal one orgasm_

_Love  
James_

It's been ages since he gave her permission. Suddenly housework seems quite appealing. He's included hated tasks like ironing but there are easy ones too. She reads the list again and makes her first choice. Cleaning the sink and dusting his bookshelves only take minutes. Then Abby opens the batteries he's thoughtfully left her.


End file.
